


Comme une odeur de fruit

by Lieka



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/Lieka
Summary: Bella a un frère, mais ce n'est pas vraiment son frère. Il n'est pas doué à grand chose et il a un problème d'anxiété, sa rencontre avec Jasper va changer sa vie.





	1. Prologue: Pour que jamais... jamais...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Voici une nouvelle fanfic, cette fois-ci dans l'univers de Twilight. Le prologue est non nécessaire à l'histoire, mais explique partiellement l'origine du nouveau personnage qui (je l'espère) sortira avec Jasper, car il provient d'un concept racial que j'ai inventé. 
> 
> Jasper ne sort pas avec Alice, ils sont très proche, mais pas comme ça.
> 
> Ce qui appartient à César reste à César, je n'ai pas écrit Twilight et c'est bien parfait comme ça, vous n'auriez pas aimé ma version de l'histoire... Non mais vraiment, lol!

Il tremblait, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

 

\- Encore un peu, suppliait l'homme à la jeune fille près de lui qui luisait d'une lumière de moins en moins forte. Juste un peu, le temps que je lui trouve un endroit, s'il-te-plaît...!

 

Un son d'agonie rétentit, mais l'homme était le seul à l'entendre. Avec son enfant, son fils, dans ses bras, il se téléporta dans un autre monde où la guerre n'était pas une tradition, où, avec un peu de chance, jamais ses pouvoirs ne se développerait ou seraient exploités. 

Sans avoir été "inclu" dans la téléportation, la jeune fille se trouvait tout de même à quelques pas, criant de tout son âme sa douleur dans la tête de l'homme.

 

\- S'il-te-plaît, juste le temps de lui trouver un endroit! Ne meurs pas maintenant!

 

Le cri qu'elle poussa alors le fit perdre pied. Ses tremblements empiraient. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Il était une âme fissurée, la seule manière de le tuer était de détruire son âme, et son âme agonisait, incapable de passer par-dessus la mort de son dernier ami. Son âme...

La jeune fille était son âme, ce n'était pas toujours une fille, parfois c'était un garçon, mais ils avaient toujours le même âge, son âme avait toujours l'âge d'un enfant de sept ans... l'âge de sa première fissure, lorsqu'il avait dû tuer pour la première fois. Elle était apparue que durant un court instant dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, il n'avait par ailleurs aucun souvenir de son premier meurtre. Elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle avait pu, à l'époque, calfeutrer la fissure en se cachant dans l'un de ses souvenirs apaisants. Longtemps les champs bercés par les vents de sa tendre enfance avait été son seul refuge lorsqu'il se sentait perturbé... jusqu'au jour où, sans savoir être de retour dans son village, il brûla les champs de son souvenir sous l'ordre de mission de s'occuper des lieux. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, son âme avait dû sortir de sa tête, car il n'avait plus aucun refuge en lui, son refuge avait brûlé. Depuis, elle vivait hors de lui, et ne parlait qu'à lui. Virtuellement invincible, il mourrait du moment qu'elle disparaissait. 

Il ne voulait pas une vie comme celle-ci pour son fils. Il voulait qu'il connaisse la signification du mot amour, concept qui, pour lui, lui était resté étranger. Ce n'avait jamais été dans les moeurs de son village où il était né et encore moins de l'armée qui l'avait intégré. Il voulait que l'âme de son fils puisse tout le temps rester dans son corps, vivre sans âme n'est plus qu'une demi-vie où rien ne te semble tout à fait complet. Il voulait que s'il doive développer ses pouvoirs, ce ne soit pas de la panoplie qu'il utilisait pour se battre, mais ceux pour guérrir, pour se déplacer... Il voulait que son enfant puisse croire en la vie, en la bonté, en sa propre valeur... qu'il n'ait jamais à se battre ni faire couler le sang.

Un nouveau cri le fit gémir et perdre à nouveau pied. Il voulait pouvoir récupérer son âme, la protéger dans son corps, une âme blessée mortellement peut survivre si elle est dans le corps de son hôte, dans un refuge où même si l'âme se dissipe un moment, elle pourrait toujours redevenir un, mais à l'extérieur, elle était vouée à mourir. 

Il trouva finalement une porte où sa magie lui confirmait que la personne à l'intérieur était digne de bontée. Il entra sans cogner, se méritant d'être pointé par un objet métalique contondant dont il ne possédait aucune connaissance. Son âme resta à l'extérieur, en retrait.

 

\- S'il-vous-plaît, mon fils... sauvez-le, s'il-vous-plaît! Prenez-en soin, s'il-vous-plaît!

 

Le propriétaitre de la maisone ne lâcha pas l'objet métalique, mais l'abaissa et s'approcha de l'homme pour découvrir un bébé. Le père lui remit le bambin avant de s'éffondrer sur le sol en gémissant et pleurant.

 

\- Il s'appelle Neoch, s'il-vous-plaît...

  
Dehors, la jeune fille ne brillait plus. Elle joignit ses mains en prière avant que le vent disperce son être, son âme de fumé dans le vent. À l'intérieur, l'homme eut l'impression que voilà, son coeur était finalement arraché pour de bon, qu'il ne vivrait plus cette longue agonie. Il eut tout juste le temps de remercier son âme de lui avoir laissé le temps de trouver un gardien en versant une dernière larme et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation d'un autre univers. 


	2. Comment nous nous sommes rencontrer. Neoch POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Neoch rencontre Jasper et lui parle pour la première fois et où Neoch promet à tout le monde de ne plus cueillir de champignons.

 

J'étais perdu dans la forêt lorsque je le rencontrai, l'un des "enfants" Cullen. Pas celui que ma soeur fréquentait, mais le Hale. J'avais un peu honte d'admettre que j'étais perdu, mais c'était vraiment le cas, et la présence d'un visage connu, même aussi peu connu que le sien, était rassurant.

 

\- Tu es Hale n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas une battue parce que je n'ai pas su faire la différence entre le nord et le sud?

 

Hale se frotta les tempes sans me quitter des yeux. J'avais l'impression que ses iris étaient ténébreux, mais dans le creux d'une forêt, j'étais capable de m'imaginer qu'il y avait des loups mangeurs d'hommes. Ma masculinité en prenait un coup de vraiment avoir peur de ces loups... je savais que la plupart craignaient les hommes. Mais se savoir ridicule dans une peur en n'a jamais abolit.

 

\- Que fais-tu aussi creux dans les bois, Neoch?

\- Aussi imbécile que ça puisse paraître, je venais cueillir des champignons, lui expliquai-je.

 

Je n'avais même pas prévu m'éloigner suffisamment de la maison pour la perdre de vue, non. Mais enfin, c'est ce qui s'était passé...

 

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour rentrer?, devina-t-il.

\- ... Oui... 

\- Je vais t'ammener à mon véhicule, puis je vais aller chercher ce que j'ai laisser au lac, ce ne sera pas long.

 

Et son véhicule? Ce n'était pas un char, c'était une moto! Ma surprise fut de courte durée lorsque je me retournai vers lui et qu'il n'était plus là. Intérieurement, je paniquai, je m'imaginais déjà encerclé de canidés voraces qui rongeraient parresseusement mes os d'ici à ce que Hale revienne. Mais il finit par revenir avec son matériel de pêche, et ce, avant que les loups n'arrivent. J'étais affreusement soulagé, d'autant plus que la lumière devait être meilleure dans cette partie de la forêt, car ses yeux parraissaient finalement avoir leur teinte naturelle. Il rangea son équipement sous son siège et me passa son casque "Tu en as plus besoin que moi." m'a-t-il dit. Je rougis en comprenant que je n'aurais pas d'échapatoire, que si je voulais quitter cette forêt maudite, il fallait que j'embarque sur cette moto derrière Hale qui s'installait sur la machine. Et c'était quoi déjà, son nom!? Quoi que, je préférai ne pas savoir, ça me permettrait de m'imaginer plus de distance que ce que nous aurions.

 

\- Alors, tu embarques? À moins que tu ne préfères rester ici, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire connaisseur mais étrangement empatique.

 

J'obéis, ayant eu pendant un bref instant de nouveau toute l'anxiété que m'inspirait tous ces arbres. Pour être franc, il donnait l'impression d'avoir une armure de fer sous sa chemise tellement la sensation manquait de... moelleux, il avait sûrement une armure. Mais pourquoi diable porterait-il une armure pour aller pêcher? À moins qu'il ne pêche une espèce de poisson particulièrement vicieuse...! Arrg! Encore mon imagination débile! Bella rirait sans doute de moi...

 

Il suivait un sentier que je ne voyais pas avant que nous n'y soyons engagés. Il roulait rapidement, si l'on considère que nous étions encore entourés de végétation de toute part, mais rien qui me fit paniquer... moi qui détestait habituellement la vitesse... Une vraie poule mouillée... Je soupirai en le serrant un peu plus et m'accôtant la tête contre lui. J'avais eu assez d'émotions aujourd'hui, et bien que j'espérais ne jamais l'admettre, Hale me réconfortait beaucoup. Une aura de calme transpirait de lui, et j'avais l'impression qu'en me collant à lui, l'effet serait encore plus bénéfique. Lorsque nous rejoignimes une route, j'eu une frousse lorsqu'il accéléra. Il dut le sentir, car il baissa un peu sa vitesse pour ne pas trop dépasser la limite. C'était loin de ce que je supportais normalement, mais avec lui, ça me semblait anormalement correct.

 

\- Voilà.

 

Je réalisai alors que nous étions arrivés pour de bon, en tout cas, que je l'étais. Je débarquai avec un certain empressement que je tentais de contenir.

 

\- Merci, marmonnai-je en essayant de détacher le casque avec mes doigts nerveux.

 

Je me sentis une nouvelle vague de calme en comprenant que j'étais rentré. Je fus alors capable de détacher le casque et de lui remettre. Dites-moi simplement que Bella n'allait pas apprendre ça...

 

\- Fais-nous plaisir, Neoch, ne cueille plus de champignon.

 

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu, partiellement nerveusement, partiellement tout en fait en accord.

 

\- Je ne compte pas recommencer.

 

Il me salua d'un sourire avant de repartir. Je rentrai. 

 

Grâce à Hale (merde, j'avais oublié de lui demander son nom), j'étais arrivé avant même que mon père retourne de sa sortie de pêche. Bella n'était pas à la maison non plus, sans doute encore en sortie avec Edward. J'allai m'étendre dans mon lit. Je détestais avoir peur comme je l'avais eu, et je détestais encore plus avoir été vu dans un moment pareil. C'est dans ses moments-là que je voudrais savoir manier une épée et fracasser quelque chose devant moi... mais il ne fallait pas être ridicule, moi avec une arme! C'était comme s'imaginer Bella passer une journée sans se fracasser ou s'érafler une quelconque partie de son corps... sans Edward à ses côtés pour la rattraper, on s'entend. 

 

Je me relevai d'un coup vivifié. Mon père arrivait sans doute bientôt. Je descendis les escaliers en sautant. J'ouvris la porte au moment où il fut de l'autre côté. Charlie sursauta, comme souvent quand je lui ouvrais subitement la porte, mais se reprit rapidement d'un sourire.

 

\- Comment a été ta journée, mon garçon?

\- Bien, et toi papa?

\- J'ai fait quelques prises. Sais-tu si Bella est là?

\- Je crois qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder...

 

Je laissai volontairement l'épisode des champignons et de la forêt de côté, ma rencontre avec Hale aussi. Tout ça était assez honteux et mon père avait bien assez souvent vu à quel point j'étais bon à rien sans que j'en rajoute une couche. Bella arriva justement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, le regard rêveur. J'adorais la voir ainsi, rayonnante de joie et amoureuse. Elle était ma preuve que l'amour n'était pas qu'un mythe. Que ce concept n'était pas une invention, et elle me permettait de l'étudier.

 

\- Salut Charlie, Neoch.

\- As-tu mangé?, lui demandai-je.

\- Oui, Esmée cuisine incroyablement bien!

 

Je me demandai si elle avait vu Hale, et s'il lui avait parlé de mon aventure... 

 

\- T'es encore plus rêveur que d'hab, me fit-elle remarquer.

 

Je perdais souvent le fil du temps pour penser aux monstres qui peuplaient mon imaginaire ou aux divers moments où je m'étais ridiculisé.

 

\- Quelque chose est arrivé?

 

Je dois admettre qu'elle était d'une certaine perspicacité, mais contrairement à Charlie, elle voyait tous les jours à l'école l'étendu de ma légende.

 

\- J'ai juste cueilli des champignons, admis-je à contrecoeur.

\- Ça doit être familial...

\- Quoi?

\- On m'a souvent dit que j'attirais les ennuis, mais je pense que toi aussi.

\- Mais non, tu restes imbattable...

 

Après tout, c'est elle qui avait traversé une vitre et avait finit à l'hôpital, qui avait failli se laisser mourir lorsque le clan Cullen était parti... et tant d'autres choses encore et tellement d'autres à vivre. Lorsque Bella fut changée et qu'elle était prête à se coucher, je vins m'asseoir sur son lit. En m'y voyant, elle eut l'air un peu surprise, mais après un rapide tour de la chambre du regard, elle me sourit et vint me rejoindre sur le matelat.

 

\- Tu es venue me poser des questions?

 

Je riai, c'est effectivement ce que je venais faire la plupart du temps. J'aimais beaucoup ma grande soeur (nous avions quoi... un an de différence?), je n'y croyais pas lorsque papa m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait vivre ici... et lorsqu'elle avait décidé de repartir, j'avais été profondément en colère. Après, j'avais eu besoin qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle restait, finalement. Depuis, je m'invitais de temps en temps pour discuter ou poser des questions. 

\- Il est vraiment bien pour toi?

\- ... Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu repartes encore à cause de lui.

\- Même si je pars, et ça ne serait pas nécessairement de sa faute, tu pourras toujours m'appeler.

 

C'est fou comme ces derniers temps, nous avions tellement l'air d'avoir un gros écart d'âge... J'avais l'impression d'être un gamin...

 

\- Et te voir?, voulu-je m'assurer.

\- Si c'est possible... tu sais, si je vais trop loin...

\- Tu partirais aussi loin que ça?

 

J'avais, oui, un problème avec l'abandon.

 

\- Rien est impossible... Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui? Tu es plus nerveux que d'habitude...

\- Je me suis perdu dans la forêt.

 

Elle me fit une tête affreuse, j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle ne rirait pas de moi, elle-même avoir été perdu au milieu de la forêt l'avait rendu... bref.

 

\- Et comment as-tu retrouvé ton chemin, tu ne connais pas ta droite de ta gauche!

\- Eh! Je connais ma droite de ma gauche la majorité du temps!

\- Neoch Swan!, rigola-t-elle. Comment es-tu ressorti de la forêt, je t'ordonne de me répondre.

\- Oh, un des Cullens, le Hale.

\- Le Hale? Tu ne connais même pas les noms des Cullens ou quoi?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on nous avait officiellement présenté lorsqu'ils sont devenus important dans ta vie et avant ça rien n'aurait pu me laisser présager qu'ils seraient importants... mis à part Carlisle pour une raison évidente. Un docteur c'est toujours la bienvenue.

\- Tu ne te rappelles d'aucuns autres noms?

\- Et bien, je sais que ton copain s'appelle Edward et que c'est un Cullen, comme la majorité d'entre eux, maintenant que j'y pense. Il n'y a que le silencieux et la blonde qui sont Hale. La femme de Carlisle s'appelle Esmée et elle cuisine bien. Quand on me parle d'eux avec leur prénom, je sais qu'on parle de l'un d'entre eux mais, je ne les connais pas.

\- Je pensais que tout le monde les connaissait...

\- Et bien, je sais de qui on parle en général, au moins, tu sais, les gens m'ennuient, la plupart du temps. Ils ont un peu attiré ma curiosité, mais en comprenant qu'ils ne se mêleraient pas à nous, j'ai vite laissé tombé. Ça me rappelle que je voulais te poser une autre question: ils sont si beaux que ça?

 

On s'entend que si je lui posais ce genre de question, c'est que j'étais persuadé que ça ne sortirait jamais de cette  pièce.

 

\- Tu arrives vraiment à poser cette question avec sérieux?

\- Mais oui!

 

Je la chatouillai et nous riâmes en nous chamaillant. 

 

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas capable de voir leur beauté?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que leurs traits ont l'air parfait qu'ils sont beaux, non?

\- Et leur aura attirante?

\- Hale était apaisant, mais pas attirant que je sache. Et c'est le seul moment où je me suis retrouvé près de l'un d'entre eux... attends, j'ai déjà serré la main du doc.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlés?

\- Ils sont très secrets, ils n'aiment normalement pas la compagnie des autres. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant. N'aie pas l'air choquée.

\- Je veux faire ma vie avec Edward, j'ai le droit d'être choquée! Mais c'est vrai que... mais je pensais que depuis... On pourrait organiser un souper, et je te dirais qui est qui.

\- Ce serait intéressant, j'imagine. 

\- Et juste pour que tu saches au moins ça, son nom c'est Jasper.

\- Qui?

\- Hale! Hale c'est Jasper! Bon Dieu, Neoch, tu es nul en relation interpersonnelle!

\- Comme bien des choses, soupirai-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Allez, je veux aller me coucher, tu dois dormir toi aussi.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

 

Quand je passai la porte, Bella m'arrêta.

 

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entend dire un commentaire personnel sur quelqu'un.

\- ... Que veux-tu dire?

\- Jasper, tu as dis que tu le trouvais apaisant.

\- Il l'est. J'étais perdu dans le fond de la forêt à la recherche de champignons et que je déteste ne pas avoir une vue dégagée sur mon entourage. Son apparition était plus que la bienvenue.

\- Tu es paranoïaque.

\- Un peu, tout le monde le sait, mais si tu te retrouves un jour au milieu d'une meute de loups assoifée de sang, tu pourras dire, Neoch avait raison dans le fond.

 

Je l'entendis rire.

 

\- Les loups ne te feront jamais rien.

\- Bonne nuit Bella.

\- Bonne nuit.

 

Je refermai la porte derrière moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Jasper se fait taquiner, où Neoch parle de tic nerveux et où Jasper a l'impression de devenir fou...

JASPER POV

 

\- Il semblerait que tu aies un admirateur, m'informa Edward d'un ton gentiment moqueur lorsqu'il revint de chez Bella pour se changer juste avant d'aller à l'école la rejoindre.

\- Jasper, un admirateur, qui!?, s'emporta Emmett de bon coeur.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sait de qui je parle, répondit-il malicieusement.

 

L'ours géant se tourna vers moi d'un bond impressionnant pour sa taille.

 

\- Qui!?

\- Il parle de Neoch sans doute, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit admiratif, je n'ai rien ressenti de ce genre. Bref, il ne fait que me taquiner, Emmett.

\- Bella dit qu'il n'est pas très développer côté relation interpersonnelle, qui sait, c'est peut-être sa manière de t'admirer, me fit remarquer Edward. Après tout, il a admis que tu étais apaisant.

\- J'y suis allé un peu fort, aussi, sur le calmant. Il aurait eu un réel problème à ne pas me trouver apaisant! Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui paranoïait dans les bois, j'ai eu pitié de lui.

 

Je secouai la tête, les vampires en couple avait parfois pour conséquence de les rendre trop entreprenant dans la vie d'autruit. Emmett me tira la langue, déçu, mais Edward continuait de sourire.

 

\- En tout cas, Bella exige un souper pour nous faire rencontrer la belle-famille, dévoila-t-il fier d'elle.

 

Il serait sans doute capable de se perdre dans la maison... ou d'avoir peur d'un couteau à beurre... quoi que ça, au moins, c'était une peur raisonnable, il ne ferait pas le poids contre un couteau en plastique... Edward sembla trouver mon image amusante et Emmett tenta de savoir ce qu'il avait manqué. Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui dirait. Je partis sur un faux prétexte aller discuter avec Alice. Oui Edward Cullen, sur un faux prétexte! Il est parfois dérangeant de se rappeler qu'il ne sert à rien de mentir à un vampire pareil. C'est vrai qu'à la longue, on s'habitue, mais il y a toujours un moment comme ça où la vérité reprend le dessus et ça craint.

 

\- Tu devrais retourner à l'école, comme Edward.

\- Bonjours toi aussi, Alice, répliquai-je avec amusement.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, répondit-elle rapidement, mais on sait tous comment ça se déroulerait : Bonjour - Bonjour - Comment ça va Jasper? - Bof... ah tu sais des fois...  - Oui, je sais, des fois, mais encore? - J'ai rencontré le frère de Bella aujourd'hui, il semble avoir un sacré problème. - Ah oui? - Oui, il semble souffrir d'anxiété généralisée. - Tu t'inquiètes pour lui? - ... Un peu, pas vraiment... - Mais encore, mon beau petit Jasper chéri? - Il me donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu le repos avant moi. - Tu ressens de l'ampathie pour lui et tu veux donc savoir qu'il se sentira bien malgré que tu ne sois pas là. - ... Ça ressemble à ça... - Il y a toujours la médication. - Oui. - Mais tu n'aimes pas ça parce qu'il y a plein d'effet secondaire que tu pourrais si facilement éviter. Tu devrais retourner à l'école, comme Edward.

 

Sa satire me fit sourire, mais mon sourire se figea lorsque le sujet de l'école vint sur le tapis.

 

\- Je ne m'occuperai pas de lui, il hors de question que je fasse comme Edward et que je revienne à l'école que pour un humain.

\- Moi je me demande s'il est vraiment humain...

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je suis incapable de le voir dans une vision, bien que contrairement à un des loups, il ne m'empêche pas tout simplement de voir quoi que ce soit. Je peux voir des choses le concernant, mais il n'est jamais là... c'est étrange. J'ai été mise au courant de votre rencontre que parce que j'ai eu une vision de notre conversation, et non parce que je vous ai vu vous rencontrer. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que je me concentrais que sur sa soeur mais non, il ne peut _pas_ apparaître dans mes visions.

  
Je me demandai ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Il sentait pourtant parfaitement humain... à la limite il avait une odeur légèrement plus sucrée, mais rien qui puisse justifier qu'on le considère autrement que comme un être humain. Mais si Alice disait cela, c'est que ça justifiait un doute. Alice m'emmena magasiner durant le reste de la journée pour préparer le repas du souper. Elle me tint occuper jusqu'à leur arrivé.

 

NEOCH POV

 

\- Neoch, ils ne vont pas te faire du mal, tentait de me calmer ma soeur.

 

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de souper avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père, Bella et parfois Billy. Charlie ne semblait qu'à peine plus détendu que moi... non, il était beaucoup plus calme que moi en fait, j'avais envie de fuir, de me cacher dans un coin où je n'aurais à rencontrer personne, mais dans une voiture en marche, c'est un peu difficile...

 

\- Tu ne vas pas vomir, tu crois?

 

Je grimaçai, je ne pouvais pas prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas une chance que je le fasse, vu mon degré de nervosité, ça m'étais souvent arrivé à l'école, lors de présentations orales. Je commençai à faire mes jeux de mains, des mouvements qui ne voulaient rien dire mais qui m'appaisaient, j'avais l'impression que ces gestes avaient le pouvoir de me protéger.

 

\- Ça va bien aller.

\- Tu dis ça pour me ou te rassurer?

 

J'éclatai de rire (nerveux) avant d'arrêter net, nous étions arrivé dans le domaine des Cullens, je le sentais plus que je ne le vis, il y avait encore trop d'arbres pour en être sûr, mais mon nez était rendu contre la vitre.

 

\- On est arrivé, hein?

 

C'était Bella qui conduisait et elle acquiesça. Elle se stationna dans leur entrée et la courte excitation que j'avais ressentis en sentant leur domaine disparue en fumé pour me laisser dans l'apréhension. Bella était sortie de la voiture comme une fusée, mon père prenait son temps mais moi je ne bougeai pas. J'étais tétanisé. Ma portière s'ouvrit sur ma soeur toute souriante, seul quelques ombres m'indiquaient son inquiétude pour moi.

 

\- Tu viens?

 

Je serrai les dents mais sortit du véhicule avant qu'elle ne m'offre de me serrer la main. Je surpris un des regards étranges que me lançait parfois Charlie, quelque part entre inquiétude et tristesse. Il m'adressa un sourire quelque peu tendu quand nos regards se croisèrent. Il essayait de me transmettre un peu de courage, j'imagine... Je vins m'accrocher à lui. Je devais être dans une période de régression. Esmée et Carlisle nous ouvrirent la porte. Près d'eux, mais légèrement en retrait, il y avait Edward, un tantinet plus loin la blonde et son copain, en haut des escaliers Jasper et la dernière de la tribu. Je me calmai beaucoup et je pus faire mine d'avoir été proche de mon père, sans m'être pour autant accroché à lui comme à une boué de sauvetage. On nous salua poliement, et je leur répondis que d'un signe de tête. Je me sentis rougir comme une tomate.

 

\- Le frère de Bella est quasiment pire qu'elle!, rigola avec un ton de surprise le gorille.

 

Je sentis la nausée monter et Bella prendre feu à son tour.

 

\- Ne t'en prend pas à eux, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était leur gène, intervint Edward.

 

Je soupirai alors que l'attention du gorille partit ailleurs.

 

\- C'était Emmett, m'indiqua Bella, et à côté, c'est Rosalie. En haut c'est Jasper et Alice. Tu connais les autres, je crois.

 

Je retournai le hochement de tête que Jasper m'avait adressé lorsqu'il avait été nommé avant que je n'acquiesce à la présomption de ma soeur. Ils nous invitèrent dans la salle à manger.

C'est un drôle d'endroit, chez eux, j'ai de la difficulté à rester concentrer, j'ai l'impression de calme mais... ya du sang, j'ai l'impression que du sang coule des murs. Et je suis calme! Une première dans ce genre de situation.

 

\- Neoch, m'interpella Edward (il semblait ne pas en être à son premier essai à me parler et ma soeur était amusée). Il parait que tu as rencontré mon frère en balade.

 

Charlie fronça les sourcils dans un effet assez comique mais moi je repris des couleurs en me rappelant que je m'étais perdu.

 

\- Un peu, répondis-je évasivement.

\- En balade?, demanda mon père avec raison.

 

Je crois qu'on aurait maintenant pu faire cuire un oeuf sur mon visage.

 

\- Je voulais cueillir des champignons, lui admis-je comme un gamin prit à fouiller dans la jarre à biscuits.

\- J'imagine que je dois te remercier, Jasper, pour que je n'aie pas eu à le rechercher...

 

Emmett éclata de rire.

 

\- Mais Jasper, tu va dans une zone très loin de chez eux, non? tonna-t-il de bon coeur.

 

Je bafouillai quelques excuses à la noix tandis que Jasper répondait que ce n'était pas aussi loin que d'habitude. Je crois qu'il essayait de me garder calme, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que ça aurait pu. Quelque chose ici me dérangeait de plus en plus, sans que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Quand je clignais des yeux, je voyais des sphères rouges en pairs et... Je ne sais pas, je ne les aimais pas ces sphères. Je recommençai à jouer avec mes mains.

 

\- C'est quoi ces gestes?, s'enquit soudainement Alice. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part...

 

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et je sentis mes joues redevenir brûlante.

 

\- C'est tout à fait inutile, c'est juste un tic nerveux...

\- Quand il était encore en couche, il en faisait tout le temps, leur conta Charlie les yeux brillant. Il m'accueillait toujours en faisant ça.

 

Il effectua une courte série de mouvements que j'avais complètement oublié depuis. Ça évoqua en moi l'expression "sain et sauf". Mu par le même genre de réflexe que les gens ont de répondre à un sourire par un sourire, je répliquai le geste en y ajoutant l'ouverture des bras. Ça faisait partit du... code, mais mon père l'avait sûrement interprété autrement lorsque j'étais bambin. C'est drôle, je me sentis vraiment mieux après ça.

 

_Sain et sauf..._

 

JASPER POV

 

Il se fit montrer le chemin par Esmée. Nous nous assîmes à table et je réalisai tout l'ampleur de ce que nous aurions bientôt à faire... nous allions devoir manger! Alice se décida à faire l'exemple et s'exclama "Bonne appétit!" avant de se prendre une grosse bouchée de son assiette (peut-être dans le but d'en avoir au plus vite terminé) et son expression se tordit comiquement. Il lui fallut tout son petit change, à regard vampirique, pour ne pas recracher le tout sur la table.

Esmée, mais surtout Emmett et Alice, prirent le contrôle de la conversation et le tout fut assez souvent une discussions civilisées et inintéressantes, exepté pour le court cours sur les tics nerveux de Neoch et sauf quand Emmett faisait un sous-entendu pas très subtile ou qu'Alice essayait de trouver une excuse à pourquoi elle avait écrasé le pied d'Emmett durant le repas pour l'empêcher de cracher quelque chose de trop inappropriée. Rosalie évita de parler, tout simplement, et Carlisle et Charlie discutait des affaires de la ville. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup moi-même, mais je m'occupais à garder Neoch dans un niveau de calme recommandable par les régimes de santé. Pourquoi devenait-il aussi nerveux aussi facilement me dépassait et commençait à piquer ma curiosité. Était-ce pour la même raison qu'il n'apparaîssait pas dans les visions d'Alice? Pourtant elle avait eu une vision du souper pour avoir pu empêcher Emmett de dire une niaiserie. Voyait-elle le souper comme s'il était là mais sans le voir?

Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent sans trop que je comprenne pourquoi. C'est moi où l'odeur du gamin changeait? Elle était un peu plus sucrée, je cachai un sourire en le comparant à l'odeur d'un fruit de la passion. Je me fis secouer et j'eue l'impression de me réveiller. Que faisais-je dans la cuisine? Rosalie semblait se contenir de me hurler dessus.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi je suis ici?, lui demandai-je calmement, lui montrant qui si j'avais perdu les pédales, ce n'était plus le cas.

\- C'est ce qu'on voudrait bien savoir!?, réussit-elle à me crier dessus à voix basse. Tu étais bien tranquille et à un moment tu te lèves sans t'expliquer et quand on t'a poser la question, tu n'as pas réagit, comme si tu ne nous avais pas entendu! C'est là que j'ai remarqué que tu avais les yeux noirs! Alors je t'ai traîné ici sous prétexte d'aller chercher les desserts. Tu aurais dû aller te nourrir, Jasper Hale!! Tu le sais que tu as de la difficulté à te contrôler! Surtout près d'Edward et de Bella!

\- Je n'ai pas faim, Rosalie.

 

Elle claqua sa langue froidement en me détaillant les yeux.

 

\- Ils sont encore très sombres, Jasper!

\- Je n'ai pas faim, du tout.

\- ... Alors c'est quoi ton problème!?

\- Je n'ai même pas souvenir de m'être levé, Rosalie.

\- Tu en avais pas conscience, non plus, nous apprit Edward à voix basse dans l'autre pièce. Tu réfléchissais calmement dans ta tête, rien qui ne laissait supposer que tu allais faire quoi que ce soit ou qui explique pourquoi tes yeux étaient aussi sombres... Rosalie, tu as bien dit que ses yeux sont encore sombres?

\- Oui. Tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé?

\- Ça dépend, Jasper, aimes-tu l'odeur des fruits de la passion?

 

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ses insinuations, du moins, quand on savait à quoi j'avais réfléchi avant de me retrouver dans la cuisine. Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que Rosalie me regardait en essayant de savoir ce qu'Edward avait bien voulu dire par là.

 

\- Pas particulièrement, plus que d'autres odeurs, naturellement mais pas... pas de cette façon-là, tentai-je de répondre sans trop donner d'indices aux autres.

 

Quelle était cette manie de répondre à Edward à voix haute? Ah, oui, ça le rendait plus humain, ça donne l'impression d'avoir une vraie conversation. Pour en revenir au fruit défendu, il était néanmoins vrai que je l'appréciais plus qu'avant qu'il ne vienne souper, mais de là à dire que j'avais du désir pour lui, car c'était bien de ça qu'on parlait, c'était plus que fort. Je ne dis pas non plus que ça me rebuterait, malgré son jeune âge, ni que ce serait déplaisant, malgré son inoscence, mais tout de même... Pas de là à ce que mes iris changent.

 

\- Rosalie, comment sont ses yeux?

\- Ils n'ont pas changé, ils ne sont pas noirs mais ils restent sombres. Je vais ramener les désserts mais je vais prétexter que nous devons partir tôt demain matin, je ne veux pas revoir Jasper dans la salle à manger.

 

Je ne me permis pas de rouspéter, après tout, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, je n'avais même pas réalisé que Rosalie m'avait amené dans la cuisine! Je n'attendis pas son retour pour monter à ma chambre mais j'arrêtai dans les escaliers et rebroussai chemin. Le petit était déçu et au fond il avait raison, je devais au minimum leur souhaiter, rapidement peut-être, la bonne nuit. Je crus entendre Edward mais ce n'était que mon imagination, mais le poing sur ma figure n'était _pas_ mon imagination. Je sifflai d'indignation avant de m'en prendre à mon adversaire qui devint rapidement mes adversaires.

Puis tout redevint clair après avoir reçu une douche glacée dans le sens littéral du terme. J'étais maintenant au milieu de la cour arrière.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé!?, m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu as reperdu contact avec la réalité en voulant leur dire bonne nuit, répliqua Edward en arrivant, il avait sans doute raccompagné Bella un temps pour s'assurer qu'ils, mais surtout qu'elle, iraient bien. J'ai réalisé que tu ne m'avais pas entendu te dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire et j'ai dit à Bella que nous avions un problème. Pour une fois, elle n'a pas trop insisté, j'imagine qu'avec son père et son frère de présent...

\- Tu te laisses plutôt facilement diriger, bien que moins docilement que la dernière fois, mais te brasser ne suffisait pas pour te ramener, alors je t'ai frapper, expliqua Emmett d'un ton un peu amer, je n'avais pas dû le manquer.

\- Je m'excuse, m'empressai-je de dire en baissant la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est de leur faute, répliqua séchement Rosalie. Tout le monde sait que c'est dangereux mais non! On s'en fout du danger! On s'en fout, de toute manière si quelque chose arrive, ce ne sera pas de _leur_ faute, _eux_ ils se contrôlent bien!

\- Rosalie, la réprimanda Carlisle.

  
Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de quand même comprendre le point de Rosalie, même si je le trouvais injuste... personne ne devrait s'empêcher de vivre à cause de moi.


End file.
